Frecuencias
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Kagura era una cría de sólo catorce años cuando la conoció. Tenía la piel blanca como las mierdas de perro que te encuentras por la calle espolvoreadas de cal; su boca estaba llena de groserías hasta para regalar y tenía la mirada cargada con una impertinencia tal que casi se las arreglaba para cubrir el vacío que proyectaban sus ojos. [Ginkagu] [Dedicado a Yoxitha94]
1. Registro 1: boy meets girl

**Universo:** _What If..?_

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Dado a que Kagura es extranjera, las faltas de ortograf_ _ía en sus diálogos están hechas a propósito para demostrar su problema idiomático. Las que no estén resaltadas en cursiva son errores de redacción y sería muy agradable de su parte que me los hicieran saber por medio de un review o MP._

 **Nota adicional:** _Fanfic dedicado en su totalidad a_ _ **Yoxitha94**_ _just because._

* * *

 **FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 1: boy meets girl_

Kagura era una cría de sólo catorce años cuando la conoció. Tenía la piel blanca como las mierdas de perro que te encuentras por la calle espolvoreadas de cal; su boca estaba llena de groserías hasta para regalar y tenía la mirada cargada con una impertinencia tal que casi se las arreglaba para cubrir el vacío que proyectaban sus ojos.

Él, Gintoki, Shiroyasha, tenía veinticinco años, cien yenes en la cartera y nada de interés en niñas pequeñas; pero cuando ella le cortó el paso con una patada en la espinilla y le apuntó con su paraguas a la cara como si fuera una escopeta (más tarde él descubriría que, efectivamente, se trataba de un arma de fuego) cambió la dirección de sus pensamientos de apostar en el pachinko a la niña de expresión severa que insistía en asaltar a un desempleado bueno para nada como él. Gintoki se rió sin ganas en sus adentros. Ése había sido otro mal día, ser asaltado no lo estaba haciendo peor, pero sí más irónico porque ser pateado dolía.

De cualquier manera, a esas alturas Gintoki ya había vivido demasiado y no era del tipo que se amedrentara por tener un arma en la cara, mucho menos por niñas pandilleras; empero se le suavizó la mirada casi imperceptiblemente cuando se fijó en los delgados brazos de ella, su ropa sucia y las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Pensó vagamente, casi como si no lo estuviera haciendo de manera consciente, lo lamentable que esa niña le parecía.

—Necesitas tomar un baño —fue lo primero que le dijo él, arrugando la nariz y abanicándose tontamente con su mano izquierda para molestarla más. Ella comenzó a despotricar en un idioma diferente ante su impertinencia. Gintoki no entendía ni la mitad de lo que ella le decía, pero cada frase sonaba como una retahíla de porquerías en su contra.

—No te hagas el listillo, _umh_ , dame tu cartera, _si_.

Gintoki apartó el paraguas de su cara con una mano en un gesto desinteresado y le palmeó la cabeza un par de veces. Kagura lo había apartado de un manotazo y siguió amenazando con sacarle toda la mierda de adentro si no le daba todo lo que traía en la cartera.

—Seguro soy más pobre que tú —expresó él con su mirada muerta, sacando el reverso de los bolsillos—. Tal vez yo debería asaltarte.

Ella suspiró, cambiando la amenaza de su cara por una expresión de apatía y condescendencia. Colocó sus manos en las caderas y habló atropelladamente, esforzándose por gesticular cada palabra.

—Un debilucho como tú no _poddr_ _ía_ contra _un_ señorita como yo.

Se dio la vuelta, seguro buscando un nuevo objetivo. Gintoki ya había perdido su prioridad y su atención. Esa era una cosa buena: sus cien yenes estaban a salvo en la bolsa oculta dentro de la manga de su yukata. Pero su mirada no había vuelto todavía a la normalidad y su cabeza ya no estaba pensando en pachinko, sino en el pasado y un niño tan muerto de hambre que apenas y podía andar.

—Hey, mocosa: vamos a comprar ramen.

Fue así como con un desliz de lengua, los cien yenes para el pachinko se convirtieron en tres vasos de ramen instantáneo comprado en una tienda de conveniencia a treinta y siete pasos del lugar de su primer encuentro. Ella había devorado dos de los tres vasos, en un parpadeo, como si no hubiera comido en años. Gintoki no llevaba ni uno solo cuando ella le miró con anhelo y el estómago rugiente.

—Ni siquiera me gusta el ramen de esta marca —le dijo, deslizando el vaso caliente hacia ella. En otro gesto de extraña amabilidad hacia la niña desconocida.

—Gracias, MADAO —agradeció con socarronería.

* * *

 _Amabilidad._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _2 veces durante el primer encuentro._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 1]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Frecuencia:** Número de elementos comprendidos dentro de un intervalo en una distribución determinada.

 **MADAO:** Viejo completamente inútil/Hombre bueno para nada/etcétera.

 **¡Hola! Estamos en febrero, pero es el primer fanfic que publico en el año. La idea de esta historia es terminarla en un lapso de tiempo no mayor a dos meses, con capítulos muy cortos. Habrá saltos temporales de capítulo a capítulo y abarcará varios años de relación entre Gintoki y Kagura. Es un Ginkagu porque sé que a Yoxitha94 le gustan bastante y quise regalarle algo sólo porque sí. Le estoy poniendo mucho amor, así que espero no decepcionar a los pocos fans de esta pareja que anden por aquí (sabemos que la sección está sobresaturada de Okikagu. Lo digo yo que son mi OTP).**

 **Cualquier duda o error envíenlo por MP o review ;)**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


	2. Registro 2: she stays

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 2: she stays_

Kagura continuaba allí. No importaba cuántas veces Gintoki cruzara esa calle donde había intentado asaltarlo o caminara por esa acera, una de cada tres veces debía toparla. Le había preguntado su nombre al final de su segundo encuentro, cuando ella le había rogado por más ramen y él se lo había negado con rotundidad. Ni era tan altruista ni tenía más dinero en la cartera de todos modos.

Gintoki, algo curioso, le había preguntado por qué continuaba siempre en esa misma calle y por qué no le temía a la policía de Edo. Ella se había encogido de hombros, alegando que no era su problema y le pidió un poco de dinero para comida. Esta vez no le había amenazado, Shiroyasha se fijó en eso; no se quiso fijar en su cuerpo cada día más menudo y en su piel cada vez más lechosa.

—No es mi problema tampoco —dijo Gintoki en aquel momento, alejándose con pasos cortos y pesados del lugar. Kagura le había dejado ir, pero Gintoki sintió su mirada azul clavada en su nuca todo el camino hasta doblar la próxima esquina.

Como una de cada tres veces que Gintoki hacía o deshacía su camino al pachinko debía topársela, se encontró con Kagura en medio de una fría llovizna de septiembre. Ella le había ofrecido su paraguas. Él no sintió necesidad de rechazarlo.

—Seguro que no voy adonde tú vas.

—Ni siquiera voy a ningún lugar, _si_.

El corazón de Gintoki sintió algo parecido a un pellizco. Los recuerdos y el dolor se le acumularon y los desbarató con un suspiro cansado, fingidamente desinteresado. Saboteó también una blanda iniciativa a medio formar arrebatándole el paraguas a la chiquilla.

—Me estás picando un ojo. Deja que la lleve yo.

Kagura le dejó frente a la Yorozuya, su negocio de encargos raros que con frecuencia tenía más pérdidas que ganancias. Ella volvió a decirle que tenía hambre cuando le regresó su paraguas, él alegó que no tenía comida en la casa. No la tenía, era verdad, pero podía conseguirla en alguna parte. Él siempre se las arreglaba para no morirse de hambre.

—Ve a asaltar en alguna otra calle. A un poli o un empleado del gobierno. Esos siempre cargan bastante dinero. Los niños con dulces también son buena presa. Esos me los como para la cena. Los caramelos, quiero decir.

—No me van los polis, tal vez funcione con el _empedado_ del gobierno —dijo ella con ninguna emoción en su voz.

—Hey, no me mires así. Te dije que no tengo comida.

— _Umh_ , no te estoy mirando de ninguna forma.

Kagura se dio la vuelta. Caminó con paso ligero por los charcos de agua, tomando el mismo camino por donde habían venido, haciéndolo todo mal para Gintoki.

Para allá no quedaba la calle principal. Allá sólo estaba el desierto camino que él andaba todos los días para llegar al pachinko.

* * *

 _Arrepentimiento._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _2 veces durante los 2_ _últimos encuentros._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 2]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Quiero recordar en este apartado que este proyecto no pretende ser narrativamente muy elaborado, por eso se decidi** **ó que los capítulos fueran drabbles/viñetas. Así también puede ser actualizado con mayor regularidad. La trama, por otra parte, sí pretende estar bien cuidada, como en todos mis proyectos recientes.**

 **Agradezco de coraz** **ón los comentarios de** _Kagura23, Himeko_ **y** _Yoxitha94._

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


	3. Registro 3: he wants to know

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 3: he wants to know  
_

Pasado un mes desde que Kagura intentó asaltarlo de camino al pachinko, Gintoki la encontró en un lugar diferente esta vez. Se encontraba en el parque sentada en una banca en el centro del mismo. Veía las hojas de los árboles caer con el otoño, sosteniendo un paraguas que la protegía de un sol inexistente. A Gintoki no le gustaba fijarse de más en los demás. Suficiente tenía con su vida y sus problemas, pero cada vez que volvía a verla, Kagura parecía cada vez más y más mermada. La piel más lechosa, más enferma; las ojeras más marcadas y la expresión más cansada. La ropa de a poco se le desgastaba a pesar de que ella parecía siempre limpia y libre de barro, como si tuviera que lavarla muchas veces cada poco tiempo. Se le agitó el estómago cuando vio sus ojos vacíos mirando hacia el infinito que no podría alcanzar.

—Oi, Kagura, ¿qué haces hoy por aquí?

La niña pareció sobresaltarse con el sonido de su voz, sus ojos dejaron de estar vacíos y su expresión carente de vitalidad. Kagura le reconocía y, al parecer, se reconfortaba con su presencia. Como si fuera la única persona con la que se sintiera familiar en todo Edo.

—Nada. Sólo pensé en venir a tomar _aigre_ fresco.

—No se dice… —Gintoki detuvo su diálogo, pensando que esta vez no quería ir por esa dirección, con una conversación superficial y sin sentido—. ¿Ya has comido?

—He comido. No necesitas preocuparte.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupado?

—¿Por qué más preguntarías si tengo hambre, _uhm_? Nunca quieres _compararme_ nada.

—Tonta, que un adulto se preocupe por un niño no significa que debe solucionarle la vida. Los niños de hoy no saben nada. Tienes que pelear por tu cuenta y ganar el pan de cada día ya sea asaltando o extorsionando a esposos libertinos con pruebas de su infidelidad. Lo importante es que sepas de qué está hecho el mundo.

—Sé de qué está hecho el mundo —aseveró Kagura con una voz fría, casi un poco glacial. Era obvio para Gintoki desde la primera vez que la vio que ella no era una simple niña corriente que robaba para vivir. Incluso entre los niños huérfanos y que se escapaban de casa había diferencias de peso en la carga que llevaban en su interior. Kagura se veía siempre más vacía, más cansada, más golpeada y más hastiada que cualquier otro niño de la calle. Esa había sido su primera impresión de ella y el paso del tiempo la estaba afianzando.

—¿Y tú familia? ¿Por qué siempre te veo sola? —Gintoki hizo una pregunta impertinente. Él ya sabía la respuesta. Estaba seguro de que era un "no tengo", pero también estaba seguro de que había algo mucho más allá de esa respuesta tan simple.

—Hoy estás haciendo muchas preguntas, permanentado.

—Hey, cuando un adulto te hace una pregunta debes responderla directamente.

—Pff, yo no puedo ver ningún adulto por aquí, _si_.

—Deja de evadirme.

Kagura dejó su tono zalamero, como si responder le drenara la vida.

—Estoy sola.

—¿En Edo?

—Eh… sí. Edo.

No quiso presionarla más, porque sabía que la estaba presionando. Una pregunta tan simple ¿cómo podía ser su respuesta tan complicada? No parecía tener más de quince años. Para una chiquilla de esa edad hablar de su familia no debería ser un problema. Kagura debería estar quejándose de que su hermana menor se puso su kimono favorito y sobre el pequeño rayando su mochila. Sobre su padre resolviendo mal su tarea de matemáticas y su madre enojada por las notas de la escuela. Quizás, incluso, debería hablar del chico con cara de niña que le gustaba y vivía a tres casas de la suya.

—Entonces, ¿ya has comido?

—He comido. Ya lo dije. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a comprarme más ramen, _eh_? Porque en ese caso puedo comer una vez más, _umh_. O unas diez veces más, no sé. ¿Cuánto llevas en la cartera?

—Idiota —la golpeó en la cabeza ligeramente, pero no tan fuerte como para que no le doliera. Ella apenas y reaccionó con un ceño fruncido y sin sobarse la cabeza—. No debes preguntarle a un adulto cuánto lleva en la cartera.

—Pero tú no eres ningún…

—¿Sabes cocinar? —la interrumpió echando a andar lejos de la banca.

—Un poco, _si_.

—Entonces ven conmigo. No creo que tengas un gran sazón, pero hoy no estoy de ánimos para cocinar ni siquiera el arroz y tengo hambre.

Kagura sonrió ampliamente, siguiéndolo hacia la salida del parque.

* * *

 _Preocupaci_ _ón._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _3 veces durante este encuentro._

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Agradezco** **los comentarios de** _Catanoe_ **y** _Yoxitha94 **.**_ **G** **racias, de verdad** _ **.**_ **Aprovecho también para recordar que este fanfic se clasifica como hurt/comfort y, aunque eventualmente (se supone) ocurrirá el Ginkagu, eso no significa que vaya a ser romántico del todo, por lo tanto no está etiquetado como tal.  
**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


	4. Registro 4: she's silent

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 4: she_ _'s silent_

Kagura no quería cocinar nada diferente al arroz con huevo. Era un martirio, si lo pensaba bien, comer arroz con huevo tres veces por semana, las veces que dejaba a Kagura ir a cocinarle. No es que Gintoki no supiera cocinar o que cocinar fuera la tarea más tediosa del mundo, tampoco que estuviera tan desfalcado como para no tener otro tipo de alimentos en la alacena, pero sentía la necesidad de invitar a la chiquilla a su casa cada que podía y no tenía el ánimo irritado. Se estaba ablandando.

Cada vez que preparaba algo, Kagura lo comía como si fuera la comida más fina del mundo y la más cara. Su sazón no era realmente especial y Gintoki dudaba que el arroz con huevo pudiera saber a gloria si no se le ponían más ingredientes caros y exóticos, pero había algo en el momento de la comida que la hacía sonreír con amplitud. A Gintoki no le gustaba quebrarse la cabeza con razones a pesar de que la sensación de similitud con viejas situaciones le dijera hasta el cansancio que cada pequeña acción de Kagura no era tan profunda como un charco. Él creía que cada quien cargaba con el peso de su propio mundo en los hombros y no le concernía a los demás meter la mano ni la nariz donde no los llamaban.

Con el paso de las semanas, Kagura comenzó a volverse familiar en la Yorozuya. Incluso, para desgracia de Shiroyasha, había malos rumores que lo tachaban de pederasta. Otose le había amenazado con dejar de regentarle el segundo piso si no se entregaba a la policía. A todos estos comentarios de mal gusto, Kagura nunca salía en su defensa, ella dejaba el agua correr mientras se reía o participaba en el complot con comentarios con un terrible doble sentido. Sin embargo, poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando y aunque de vez en cuando Gintoki recibía miradas sucias de por aquí y por allá, había quedado más que claro que entre él y Kagura no había ninguna clase de maltrato.

La Navidad llegó conforme pasaron los meses. El otoño había terminado y el invierno ya estaba presente. Para esas fechas, Kagura ya era habitual en el bar de Otose y en la Yorozuya del piso de arriba, donde ayudaba con la mayoría de los encargos. Ella iba y venía. Aparecía muy temprano por la mañana, aunque sólo fuera para continuar durmiendo por tres horas más y siempre parecía desesperada a la hora de irse luego de ver el sol caer, pero nunca había insistido en quedarse. Ni una sola vez. De vez en cuando ni siquiera se aparecía durante todo el día, nunca daba explicaciones de sus desapariciones, pero siempre volvía con un poco más de dinero en el bolsillo, pero un poco menos de vida en los iris azules. Gintoki se preguntó esta vez muy en serio qué era lo que la estaba matando, pero sabía que ella no iba a hablar. Ya le hubiera dicho. Decía sin vacilar cuando se tiraba un pedo o se comía sus flanes.

Lo cierto es que Kagura nunca hablaba de sus cosas. No le había contado nunca donde dormía y donde conseguía las monedas y billetes que llevaba dentro de los bolsillos. No le aclaraba el paradero de su familia ni contaba si conocía a otra gente. Kagura era una desconocida a la que Gintoki conocía muy bien.

Fue por esas fechas, más exactamente en Nochebuena, que Gintoki se acomodó la bufanda gris que ella le había regalado mientras juraba que había pasado muchísimas noches en vela tejiendo (pero el samurai sabía mejor que eso: le había visto la etiqueta del precio cuando la desenvolvió). Él no tenía un presente para ella. Estaba en quiebra por culpa del pachinko, el alcohol y los parfaits, y tampoco había pensado regalarle nada a nadie, que a él le gustaba recibir muchísimo más que dar, pero buscó una forma de retribuirle con aquello que sí había estado pensando desde hacía un tiempo.

—¿Por qué no formas parte oficial de la Yorozuya y te quedas ya a vivir aquí? El armario es todo tuyo —propuso.

* * *

 _Agradecimiento._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _1 vez durante Nochebuena._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 4]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **S** **ólo quiero aclarar que Shinpachi no está con Gintoki, pero su aparición está programada. No teman por Megane, que la Yorozuya no es la Yorozuya sin él.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco los reviews, en esta ocasión a un** anónimo **y a** Yoxitha94 **(me alegra que te esté gustando :))**

 **(YA VOLVI** **Ó KAMUI EN EL MANGA. MI HERMOSO, PRECIOSO, BASTARDO, VIOLENTO Y DESAGRADECIDO KAMUI)**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


	5. Registro 5: he's hurt

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 5: he's hurt_

Gintoki preguntó con la mejor de sus intenciones y con el temor por los pocos billetes en su cartera si podía quedarse. Kagura vaciló durante muchos segundos. No uno ni dos. Sino un minuto completo con sus sesenta segundos. La espera le sorprendió a Gintoki en mucha maneras. Aunque no había imaginado con anticipación qué le diría o cómo se lo diría, debía admitir que no había esperado tal duda de parte de la chiquilla. Creía que ella deseaba con todo su corazón convertir el armario en su cuarto y despertar para desayunar arroz con huevo cada mañana en la mesita de la sala. Pero Kagura parecía consternada cuando miró a sus pies, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, y respondió con la voz muy bajita.

—Gracias. Igual, _uhm_ , no. No puedo.

Su voz fue educada, débil y desesperada. Kagura hundió las manos en las bolsas del abrigo y se fue lejos de Gintoki, a hablar con la mucama robot que servía bebidas para los comensales en el piso de abajo de la Yorozuya, casi huyendo de él como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas. Gintoki no supo si seguirla, bromear acerca de su cara seria u obligarla a que le diera razones. Razones válidas, pero Gintoki venía sospechando que nada que le pudiera decir una niña que siempre estaba sola asaltando transeúntes podría considerarse un argumento legítimo. Al final sólo se quedó parado allí con la bufanda puesta, sintiéndole que comenzaba a ahogarle de alguna manera.

No tenía sentido. No tenía sentido que Kagura no quisiera quedarse.

Pasó el resto de la Nochebuena pensando en ella, en sus razones y lo que había detrás de lo que veía. Barajeó muchos escenarios, se sintió herido por lo que él creyó no tenía razón de ser.

No hizo nada más que pensar y beber con aspecto taciturno en un rincón del bar de Otose mientras comía snacks desabridos y tenía la mirada perdida. Se sintió extraño cuando, ya medio ebrio y con ella despidiéndose de todos, se fue arriba sin dirigirle la palabra ni echarle una última mirada, como un niño haciendo berrinche. Ella, de todos modos, le dijo adiós con voz enérgica y le recordó que no durmiera boca arriba o moriría ahogado en su propio vómito.

* * *

 _Dolor._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _N veces durante el resto de la Nochebuena._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 5]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Aparte de que estos últimos días apenas y he dormido, no tengo nada más qué decir, para qué les voy a mentir. Agradezco nuevamente los reviews, esta vez a** Kiseki, Yoxitha94, Marcia Andrea **y principalmente a** sakura chan, **quien se tomó la molestia de comentar los cuatro capítulos publicados. Gracias a todos y espero leernos de nuevo mañana o así.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


	6. Regristro 6: she's crying

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 6: she_ _'s crying_

Kagura no vuelve a la Yorozuya el día de Navidad. Otose le regaña, diciéndole que es culpa suya por haber hecho sentir mal a la niña y Catherine le echa más sal a las heridas burlándose de él. La única que está de parte suya es Tama, quien le asegura que la ausencia de Kagura se debe a probablemente a causas externas fuera de su control.

Pero no importa cuántas culpas le eche Otose o cuántas veces Tama lo consuele, Gintoki no puede escucharlas porque tiene un mal presentimiento asentado en el pecho y no sabe si hacer algo sobre ello o no hacer nada en absoluto. Al final pasa el día sin que él pueda hacer nada o sin que se decida a hacerlo. Se da excusas tales como que no sabe siquiera donde vive Kagura y que seguramente está atendiendo asuntos propios, de esos que no ha querido contarle y que mantiene tan herméticamente sellados en su interior.

Es Año Nuevo, las primeras horas del primero de enero cuando Gintoki se deshace de sus estúpidos pensamientos y sale a buscarla bajo el oscuro cielo de la madrugada. Escucha los sonidos de los festivales, los niños riendo y las parejas susurrándose promesas tanto a la eternidad como al viento. Los fuegos artificiales empañan el cielo de humo y colores. Todo es tan alegre y tan festivo. Todo parece alegría y diversión. Todo parece ser perfecto, excepto porque Kagura no está y cuando Gintoki la encuentra, ella está debajo de un puente, con la cara empapada de sus propias lágrimas, las manos y la ropa llenas de sangre. Sangre que no parece ser de ella.

¿Qué ha estado haciendo esa niña todo este tiempo?

* * *

 _Preocupaci_ _ón._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _N veces hasta A_ _ño Nuevo._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 6]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **No s** **é si lo hayan notado (o yo lo haya dicho con anterioridad), pero el registro de frecuencia sobre las emociones/sentimientos al final de cada capítulo pertenecen a Gintoki y no a Kagura, dado a que todo el fanfic está construido desde la perspectiva de Gintoki.**

 **Nos leemos despu** **és.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


	7. Registro 7: he'll be there

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 7: he_ _'ll be there_

Gintoki se acerca a Kagura y no es hasta que comprueba que, efectivamente, la sangre que cubre su ropa y sus manos no es suya, puede respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad. Ha estado conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

Hace un lado el pensamiento de lo absurdo que ha sido esto último. Él ha visto cosas malas, cosas peores. Ha visto sangre y cadáveres por montones. De niños, de mujeres, de hombres y de ancianos. Ha visto a sus amigos morir. Kagura ni siquiera está muerta. No tiene sentido tanta exaltación.

No sabe si hablarle para llamar su atención o golpearla en la cabeza por desaparecer, pero da igual porque termina haciendo ambas cosas: le da un zape mientras le regaña por estar hecha una piltrafa en pleno día festivo. Ella hipa un montón y no le dice nada. Sólo lo ve a los ojos y luego rehuye de su mirada.

—Vamos a casa. Necesitas tomar una ducha. Apestas a un montón de cosas.

Kagura no responde, pero sus sollozos, ahogados, desesperados, lo hacen por ella: está avergonzada. Quiere que Gintoki la deje ahí y que se vaya.

Pero Gintoki es más que eso. Gintoki puede leer entre líneas y sabe cuando debe dejar sola a una persona, y este no es el momento de dejar a Kagura tirada bajo un puente el día de Año Nuevo. La toma de un brazo y la jala hacia arriba como a un niño muy pequeño. La obliga a levantarse en medio de sus gritos ahogados en su llanto que le exigen que la deje en paz.

—Dije que vamos a casa.

—No puedo… yo… no puedo… —y se echa a llorar nuevamente, como si no pudiera controlarse y como si hubiera cometido el acto más horripilante del planeta.

Pero no puede ser tan malo. Nunca puede ser tan malo en comparación a Gintoki.

—Sólo vamos a casa, Kagura. Sea lo que sea esa sangre sobre tu ropa, se ha ido.

Miente. Gintoki miente en su última frase, pero ella parece creerle porque comienza a caminar detrás de él.

* * *

 _Compasi_ _ón._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _1 vez bajo el puente (todo el tiempo)._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 7]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Intentar** **é subir el ritmo de las actualizaciones ahora que han pasado los exámenes. Pero no prometo nada. Igual esta historia debería terminarse rápido, aunque parece más complicada de desarrollar de lo que concebí en un inicio. Maldición.**

 **Gracias graciosas (?) a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar. Son amor y son yerba (xD):** Marcia Andrea **y** Yoxitha94 **. Leo sus reviews y todo, pero no me explayo respondiendo porque seguro termino escribiendo más respuesta que fanfic. Jaja.**

 **Nos leemos después.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


	8. Registro 8: she's home

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 8: she_ _'s home_

Gintoki lleva a Kagura hasta la Yorozuya, su mano todavía tirando de la muñeca de ella. No hablan durante el camino y no le pregunta nada porque sabe lo molesto que es que alguien te exija respuestas cuando tienes miedo de las reacciones posteriores. Sabe que ella teme decir en voz alta las razones detrás de la sangre que mancha sus manos, sus lágrimas y sus constantes ausencias o, en general, explicar el vacío constante en sus ojos.

La obliga a entrar a bañarse y le da una yukata de Tama que va a conseguir en el piso de abajo para que se cambie. Kagura demora mucho en la ducha y Gintoki no sabe si es porque de verdad está muy sucia o está pensando en algo _malo_. Permanece sentado en el sofá, vigilando de reojo la puerta, esperando el momento en el que salga o, si se tarda demasiado, está dispuesto a entrar. Pero Kagura sale del cuarto de baño más de una hora luego de entrar. Gintoki archiva la preocupación del recibo del agua que le llegará pronto, siempre pensando en sus finanzas cortas, pero priorizando a Kagura, como debería hacer. Como _quiere_ hacerle.

Con un gesto silencioso, Gintoki la invita a sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Se ve tan perdida sólo parada allí en medio del pasillo que le encoge el corazón. Kagura obedece más porque no sabe más que hacer que porque le apetezca. Gintoki le pasa una Jump para que se entretenga y está a punto de abandonar el sofá cuando se lo piensa mejor y entiende que pueda que él sea un asco consolando a las personas, pero Kagura necesita ser consolada.

Titubeando y sin saber cómo comenzar una charla sanadora (y sin saber siquiera si dará resultado), Shiroyasha comienza una charla banal sobre estereotipos de héroes de la Jump y sobre cómo el formato de Dragon Ball se ha venido reciclando aún hasta nuestros días. Kagura siente cada vez y poco a poco va participando en la conversación, alegando que ha leído muy pocos mangas dado a que no nació en la Tierra (y Gintoki recopila cada pedacito de información que ella le da para poner las piezas juntas después, como si fuera un rompecabezas), pero que igual prefiere los deportivos, aunque todos los hombres que salen en ellos le parecen homosexuales de closet, y también le gustan las chicas mágicas.

—Esas que _salvanal_ mundo. Quería ser una de esas, _si_.

—¿Y por qué no salvas al mundo? Pareces bastante fuerte. No necesitas ser Sakura o Sailor Moon.

—No puedo —dice con voz plana—. No soy de las que salva personas. No puedo salvar a nadie.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella niega con la cabeza y aprieta la Jump entre sus manos, dice algo bajito, descorazonada, y es entonces que Gintoki entiende un montón de cosas sobre ella.

—Porque yo lastimo personas para proteger otras personas que no quieren ser protegidas, _uhum_.

Gintoki la entiende. La entiende porque ha sabido desde el principio que ellos dos son similares. Desde siempre Kagura le ha recordado a un pasado lleno de sangre que pensó ya no formaba parte de su vida.

—Es difícil proteger a alguien —dice Gintoki, pensando en ella y pensando también en sí mismo—. Pero si dejamos de intentarlo hasta el final sólo porque ellos "no quieren ser protegidos", tal vez nosotros acabemos arrepentidos.

—No es tan _simpl-re_.

—No. No lo es.

—Papi es más fuerte que yo. Kamui es más fuerte que yo. Ellos no necesitan ser protegidos por mí, _uhm_. Pero yo quiero protegerlos. Quiero protegerlos de sí mismos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lastimas personas?

Kagura responde casi sin pensar, con la mirada perdida y olvidando que le avergonzaba mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

—Porque lastimar personas es la única manera que conozco para ser fuerte. Ellos se volvieron fuertes así.

* * *

 _Tristeza._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _3 veces durante esa noche._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 8]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Iba a actualizar hasta ma** **ñana pero dije:** _ **why not today again?**_

 **Saludos a** Yoxhita94 **por el review (mi amar mucho mucho a Kamui y verlo llorar en la RAW rompi** **ó mi corazón en millones y millones de pedazos; yo sé que era puro amor antes. LO SÉ, CARAJO. LO SÉ).**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


	9. Registro 9: he is kind

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 9: he is kind_

—Porque lastimar personas es la única manera que conozco para ser fuerte. Ellos se volvieron fuertes así.

Gintoki se queda en silencio. No porque no quiera decir algo o porque no tenga nada qué decir, sino porque todavía es demasiado pronto para sanar todas las heridas de Kagura. Después de todo, las suyas propias llevan diez años supurando. ¿Cómo pretende salvar a una niña de la que apenas sabe algo? Sin embargo, Gintoki se vuelve blando si bien no por primera vez con ella, sí por primera vez de forma física y, con dulzura, pasa su mano alrededor de los hombros de ella y la abraza así, en el sofá. Siente que debe cuidarla. Que esa niña es demasiado buena como para estar sufriendo. Ahora y antes.

Kagura se acurruca un poco contra su toque, un poco reticente al inicio, pero acepta la muestra de afecto de Gintoki luego de titubear un poco. Muy poco.

—Lastimar personas no es la única manera en la que puedes ser fuerte.

Kagura niega con la cabeza.

—Esa es la única fuerza que quiero.

—Pero no la única que necesitas.

—Poder romperle los huesos a alguien con el puño desnudo es la única manera de recuperar a mi familia. Ellos son así. Mamá era así. Yo soy la única que está mal.

—Hey, no digas esas cosas. Tú…

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Gin-chan. Pero sé cuál es mi camino.

Kagura se levanta del sofá y deja a Gintoki con un repentino vacío entre sus brazos. Kagura le da la espalda todo el tiempo a pesar de que no se aleja más que dos pasos. Es como si estuviera decidida a marcharse mientras le implora que la detenga.

—Tú camino puede ser el que quieras —dice Gintoki finalmente—. Pero mientras estés en la Yorozuya no necesitas andar por ningún sendero. Aquí puedes descansar. Para eso no necesitas ser fuerte. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿sabes? En descansar, quiero decir.

Los hombros de Kagura se sacuden suavemente y le da las gracias con la voz chillona.

Ella sólo quería saber que él la apoyaba y no la rechazaba, Gintoki entendió. Y él la apoya, no exactamente en sacarle la mierda a las personas, pero lo hace de alguna manera y no encuentra fuerzas ni motivos para rechazarla.

No hay absolutamente nada malo con Kagura.

Nada.

* * *

 _Comprensi_ _ón._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _N veces bajo durante la charla._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 9]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Tengo muuuuuuchos proyectos de la carrera, ex** **ámenes otra vez y las clases. No me gusta quejarme más en las notas de autor porque todas pueden parecer excusas, pero, aunque el capítulo sea corto, quiero decir que sigo aquí, pensando en esta historia.**

 **Ahora, justificaciones** **"tramiles": Gintoki no está enamorado de Kagura (aún). Eso, a estas alturas, me parece complejo de lolita y me perturba sobremanera. Yeah!**

 **Agradezco reviews a** sakura chan, Kiseki, catanoe y yoxitha94. **Que tengan una bonita semana.**

 **Nos leemos despu** **és.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


	10. Registro 10: she smiles

**FRECUENCIAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Registro 10: she smiles_

Gintoki despierta un poco alarmado y un poco asustado, un poco cómodo también. Sin embargo, sabe que lo correcto en esa situación es salir corriendo de allí justo en ese momento antes de que la Asociación de Padres lo acuse por pedofilia y lo refundan en la cárcel. En todo caso el meollo del asunto es que ha despertado con Kagura entre sus brazos y dado a que no comparten ninguna clase de lazo sanguíneo, aquello puede ser malinterpretado.

(Gintoki no tiene esa clase de pensamientos con ella)

Intenta zafarse del agarre de acero de la niña con suavidad, deslizarse antes de que a Otose se le ocurra venir a cobrar la renta y pasarse por la Yorozuya como Pedro por su casa, pero fracasa terriblemente porque la puerta se abre y unos pasos pesados se acercan y él sigue sin poder quitarse a Kagura, sus babas y sus mocos, de encima. Ruega a Dios, a todos los que haya, que por el amor de todos los parfaits existentes en el mundo, no malinterpreten y lo lleven a un juzgado.

—Gintoki-sama. Por favor despierte. Otose-san me ha pedido que venga a exigirle la renta con toda violencia.

Por un momento, Gintoki se alivia de que aquella que ha entrado haya sido Tama. La robot es bastante inocente (o ignorante), así que probablemente en su base de datos no haya cosas obscenas como pederastia, sin embargo, también es bastante peligroso porque ha venido a cobrar la renta "con toda violencia" y eso significa que probablemente se quede sin techo y sin pellejo, por ponerlo simple.

—Espera, Tama, ¿podrías darme una mano aquí? Nos quedamos viendo especiales de año nuevo y no sé por qué acabamos así. Pero no es nada malo, lo juro.

—Por supuesto, Gintoki-sama, pero no necesita darme tantas explicaciones. El exceso de detalles hace parecer a las personas culpables.

Gintoki comenzó a sudar frío. A veces odiaba que Tama fuera tan inteligente, sobre todo cuando no era en su beneficio.

—Cla-claro. Sólo quería comentarte, ya sabes, como charla casual, ja ja.

Tama asintió, luego tomó a Kagura enrollando sus brazos alrededor del estómago y la despegó con algo de esfuerzo del cuerpo de Gintoki. Fue hasta ese momento en el que la niña despertó.

—¿Qué pasa, _uh_? Ah, buenos días, Tama.

—Buenos días. Gintoki-sama me ha informado que se han quedado dormidos viendo especiales de año nuevo.

—¿Especiales de año nuevo? —preguntó y el samurai tragó saliva, esperando que la niña no revelara que se quedaron dormidos luego de que él la abrazara para calmarla. No temía por Tama, pero temía que los decibelios en la voz de Kagura llegaran hasta Otose y entonces su vida habría llegado hasta allí—. No vimos ningún especial de año nuevo.

—¿Pe-pero qué dices, Kagura? Estábamos aquí viendo esos aburridos programas hasta dormir.

—No- _oh_. Yo recuerdo que me dijiste _esto_ y entonces me hiciste eso _otro_.

Esas extrañas insinuaciones fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, puesto que por chistes pervertidos anteriores, Tama ya sabía relacionar esas palabras con cosas morbosas.

—Ah. Así que hicieron lo _otro_. Creo que será mejor que le informe de esto a Otose-sama —dijo la robot con tono sombrío.

—¡No, Tama! No es lo que tú piensas. ¡Y tú deja de hacerme quedar mal, mocosa!

—Pero los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad —replicó Kagura, divertida.

—¿Entonces como planea devolverle su honor a Kagura-san?

—En Saint Seiya dicen que debo matarte. Viste mi rostro —Gintoki le dio un coscorrón por la broma.

—Oh, Saint Seiya —dijo Tama, como dándose cuenta de algo y entonces comenzó a hacer ruiditos, esos que siempre hacía cuando estaba buscando algo en Internet—. También podría casarse con él —sugirió Tama con una sonrisa.

—¿Saben qué? Mejor mátenme entre las dos. Será menos doloroso.

—Por supuesto que no- _uh_. No podría matar a mi futuro esposo —Kagura largó una carcajada.

* * *

 _Sonrisas._

 _Frecuencia final:_

 _2 veces esa ma_ _ñana._

* * *

 **[FINAL DEL REGISTRO 10]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **¿Tama sí le dice Kagura-san a Kagura? Sorry, lo olvidé. Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones, por cierto. También mis recuerdos de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco son vagos, pero más o menos recuerdo a Shaina diciéndole esa pendejada a Seiya de la muerte o el casamiento, ja ja.**

 **(Ya casi salen Shinpachi y Sadaharu).**

 **Nos leemos despu** **és y gracias por los reviews. Les debo los nombres. Los pongo en un edit, bebés.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_


End file.
